One Last Time, Dallas Winston Oneshot
by Mirokulover2013
Summary: I was listening to One Last Time by Kellie Pickler and I was reading an Outsiders fanfic and the guy that came to mind was Dallas Winston. So I started to write and came out with this. My first Oneshot on here so please rate and message thanks.


Song by Kellie Pickler, I do not own The Outsiders either, I only own Carolina McGowan.

Well to start off with my name is Carolina McGowan. And to just say I am not a greaser girl either I am a soc girl. I'm about 5'4", has dark brown almost black hair and with light pale blue eyes a decent body I don't have that many curved I think I'm to skinning but whatever. I am friends with Cherry, Bob, Randy and Marcia. But even from them I have a secret. I was with Dallas Winston. The only people that know are Tim Shepard and Two-bit Matthews. That's only because they walked into us making out on Dallas's bed in Buck's.

Me and Dallas had a fight last week and it had to be in my room where out of no were Cherry walked in. She saw us that's when Dallas stormed from the house. And I broke down in Cherry's arms. She said it would all be okay cause I would never see him again.

You see I as going off to college in Florida were I will be for a very long time. I'm planning on being a doctor so with regular college along with getting a doctors degree, it's a long time. So I have planned never to see the famous Dallas Winston again, I just never told that to him.

I told him when I graduate….I'd run away with him and live somewhere alone and we would have a lot of kids. Well now that we are fighting I don't think my dream will come true.

So here I am sitting were Dallas and I shared our first kiss. In the lot were I ran after getting hit by a greaser. The lot were I run to when my dad yelled at me for getting a 'F' on an assignment. The lot were I ran to when I found out I had a crush on the famous Dallas Winston. The lot were he found me, ask me what the hell I was doing here being a soc girl. The lot were I told him I really liked him and had no idea why, and he pulled me in for the kiss of my life and said "I like you to Soc girl."

The lot were right now Tim Shepard has came up to me and asked me what was wrong. "That isn't any business of yours Shepard." I snapped at him.

He stepped closer to me, "I'd rethink that answer Soc, I am quite uncontrollable when a girl gets in my face." I was scared and I thought why not die my life sucks anyway.

"Step away from her Shepard." I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes, 'Dallas' I thought.

"Why should I Winston she's your broad anymore." Tim grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, "I think maybe I'd have my fun with her you know what I mean?" I couldn't help but fight maybe…wishing I can get out of his grip and into Dallas's.

"Yes, she's till mine, we got back together that's why she was waiting for me here you shit head." Dallas pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms tightly around him waist knowing that soon they would be ripped from it.

"Fine whatever Winston, just so you know when she's open she's mine." He walked away and got in his car. That when I let go, and started to walked away. I didn't want to know what would happen if I stayed. I knew me and Dallas weren't together anymore, but Tim didn't. That why Dallas said that. I didn't want to get hurt more then I was so I just walked away. I kept walking till something grabbed my waist.

"Don't go.." I heard in my ear. It was Dally… "I need you, I'll never be happy again if you leave. I'm sorry we were fighting I had a bad night so I came to your house to calm down, but it only got worse I am so sorry please forgive me Lina….I Love You."

I froze, 'Dallas Winston just said he loved me' "I love you to Dallas." And I meant it to. I loved Dallas Winston, the toughest hood in Tulsa, the greaser I was meant to hate. The guy I loved and had to leave in one week.

"So we are back together…." he waited for an answer.

"Yes, we are back together" I turned around and kissed him like I used to and loved to do. Cause he was so great at it. 'For now' I thought during the kiss

*Week Later*

I was so nervous last night Me and Dallas had a fight again, I said that I still had to be friends with my friend and he said that if they didn't like our relationship I didn't have to. But it didn't help that I was leaving the next morning to Florida.

I walked over to the Curtis's knowing I had to be with him one last time before I left. I shouldn't leave like this. I knock on the door, Luckily, Two-bit answered. "Well hello there Carolina I though you and Dallas were fighting.."

"We are," I answered, "Is he here?" I tried to peak around the corner of the doorway into the living room.

"He is, but he said that he was done with you after your fight." He looked at me weirdly thinking I'd want to let Dallas go.

"Well, guess what, I'm not done with him, now move" I pushed him out of the way but I heard him laugh thinking I didn't have that in me, thing is either did I. I saw Dallas watching TV not even paying attention to me in the doorway of the living room. "Dallas…"

He turned and looked at me, and his eyes widen… then hardened. "What do you want?"

"I'm not hear to fight about who's wrong or right, I just want your kiss, one last time….." I looked at him. I was about to cry but I decided against it. "I'm not here to cry, meet me at Buck's tonight, your room, at 10 o'clock that all I'm asking. For one last time. With you. I hope to see you there."

I walked out but stood at the door for a second hearing Two-bit asking "Are you going?"

"Might as well, what's there to lose she already has my heart and she took everything from me when we broke up, maybe this will be my one last time with her." That when I cried. He loved me and only me and I was going to break his heart again.

*That night*

I stood in front of Dallas's door at Bucks waiting. He said he was coming maybe he changed his mind, might as well forget it now. I stood, "Where you going you change your mind now?"

"No, come on…" I grabbed his hand and lead him inside, I turned to him. "Before you saying anything let me say one thing……I want to lay in your bed stare in your eyes feel your heart beating with mine…one last time, one last time…..There won't be any tears, that not why I'm here, baby turn out the lights and lets disappear….one last time, one last time…Cause I'm not hear to fight about who's wrong or right, I just want your kiss, I want to feel just like this one last time….One last time."

That when he took control leading me to his bed, kissing me, holding me, breathing with me. And I wanted it to be this way our first time, the best so I could remember it forever. He was my everything. And when he took my innocents, the one thing I would only give to the guy I truly loved. I know it would never be the same. I loved him and he loved me, thing is I had to let him go. Thanks to me he was getting beat up more by Socs, getting seriously hurt. Thanks to me he had a broken heart, thing is I would beak it more after tonight.

After we both had our pleasures we staid there kissing, making out being what I wanted for one last time.

After awhile it stopped, and he feel asleep his head on my chest. This is when it hurt the most. ,I had to leave him. Here alone waking up seeing I wasn't there in his arms. Hurting him one last time before I left and never saw his again. I loved him, thing is if you really love something you have to let it go and that was what I had to do.

I got up, found my clothes, put them on and sat there next to him on the bed. I ran my hand though his hair one last time. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and stayed there and whispered. "Goodbye Dallas, now I'll leave and let you find a girl who won't cause you so much pain, I Love You and I always will." And I got up and left him…One last time.


End file.
